The Gentle Dragon
by Mythwriter
Summary: Otylia Targaryen was the only Targaryen that King Robert was ever ashamed of killing. She was also the only one who could break the hold Cerci had on Jamie. However, is Otylia really dead? And if not, what role will she play in the Game of Thrones. Jamie/OC Tyrion/ ?
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

It was a warm, sunny day in Kings Landing. It was the kind of day that the long summer is known for, and a kind of day that makes the Stark words fade from one's mind. All of Kings Landing was celebrating, for today was the 15th anniversary of the fall of the last Targaryen King and the start of Robert Baratheon rule. Music drifted through the air from the Great Septar of Balor, through Flee-Bottom, all the way to the Red Keep itself, where a great feast was being held in the king's honor. However, this day did not bring any sort of joy to one individual, who found their way to a closed off section of the Red Keep, a section that not even the servants dared linger.

It was the wing of the Keep where the greatest sin of Robert's Rebellion happened. Where the Targaryen children and Elia Martell where slaughtered. The servants believed it to be haunted, and perhaps it was, but not by ghosts, this place was haunted by memories. And at the base of the great tower of this wing sat an abandoned an over grown garden of sunflowers, roses, and wildflowers; and at its center stood a marble statue. Not many people knew, but Robert did regret something of this day and it wasn't the unfortunate deaths of Elia or her children. It was the death of one of the Targaryen's themselves, the lovely Otylia Targaryren, commonly known throughout the realm as the "Gentle Princess." The nocturnal features of this angelic young teen with as small dragon curled around her legs, stood here in unchanging pale white marble but abandoned from view. To be forgotten except to a few.

That where our somber figure found himself, still dressed in his knightly armor, standing in the middle of the weeds in front of the statue. Eyes transfixed on something small in his hand, seemingly lost in his memory until a voice startled him from his thoughts.

"Remembering ghosts Kingslayer?"Varys' voice sounded from the darkened corridor behind Jamie. Jamie turned to Varys quickly and donned his Lannister smirk, all the while putting the item he was looking at in a pocket of his armor.

"Remembering my greatest moment," Jamie answers smugly. Varys paid him no attention and step forward into the garden and moves to stand next to Jamie.

"Life is a curious thing, isn't it? That a man as wrenched as Aerys could have brought about a life like hers," Varys said as both man began to look upon the statue together. "Otylia Targaryren was truly the crowning jewel of the Targaryren Dynasty. Kind, generous, honorable, and with a sense of adventure that could have rivaled any boy. Do you remember her much?"

Varys studied Jamie then, he heard from one of his birds that the Kingslayer came in here and he wanted to know why. Not for one moment did he think he was remembering slaying Aerys, he would be drinking with the rest if he were. So why here? Why now? Jamie was looking upon the statue, his features cold and guarded.

"What I remember was her getting into more trouble than she was worth," Jamie said coldly.

"Yes…but she always had good intentions at heart. She didn't deserve to die the way she did."

"No one did," Jamie answered haunted, his mind immediately flashing back to that day.

_Jamie was standing next to Robert and Ser. Barristan in front of the Septar of Balor when Gregor Clegane walked up with his squire, carrying three large bundles on his person and his squire holding another. _

_ "What is this?" Robert said uncaring, Jamie couldn't really blame him. Just a few moments ago he over-heard Ned telling Robert about his "Beloved" Lyanna's fate. If Jamie had heard that his love's fate like that, he wouldn't care about much of anything else either. Though he would be lying if he wasn't worried about his own beloved. He had yet to see her yet… _

_ "A gift from Tywin Lannister, a token of his allegiance to the new king," The Mountain said as he threw down the first two larger sacks, displaying the dead and beaten bodies of Princess Elia and Rhaenys. Then he threw the smallest bundle which contained what was left of Prince Aegon, it was hard to tell because the entire head of the poor babe was bashed in. _

_ "You Killed the Targaryen babe's and Elia Martell? Have you lost your mind?" Lord Eddard Stark, who was displaying his Northern quietness, yelled. _

_ "Ned, calm yourself!" Robert shouted, while the rest of us were rooted in our spots in shock and horror. _

_ "Robert killing the Mad King and Rhaegar Targaryen is one thing but they were innocents-"Ned started. _

_ "They were still Targaryens!" Robert yelled. _

_"Yes well so is Otylia, and we need her to-"Ned tried to finish but was interrupted this time by the Mountain. _

_"Wouldn't worry too much about her anymore," he said with a sick chuckle. _

_"What do you mean by that?" Ned asked. _

_The Mountain then took the last covered bundle from his squire and unrolled it's contains unceremoniously at Roberts feet, and what was there made Jamie and everyone else sick to their stomachs. In front of them was a broken and blackened body, curled into itself, and with what looked like a horrifying scream on its face. _

_ "I was going to keep this bit for a souvenir but…" The mountain said before throwing what looked like a whole headful of bloodied white silver hair on top of the body that was held together with a black hair-ribbon. It was the only thing left to identify the body of their beloved princess, the one that everyone, present or lord, will morn. Their Gentle Princess was slain. _

_ "Well… that solved my problems," Robert mumbled coldly, and from that moment on, Jamie hated his new king. _

Varys looked at Jamie's haunted eyes and knew that this was a matter to look into, but in respect of his princess, he would not pry now; he had birds for that. "Your right… Well, I must be going to the feast I was only here to pay respects. She may have been a Targaryen, but who knows what would have happened if she had lived. She may have been Queen instead of our good Queen Cerci," Varys said trying to rile a response but surprisingly found none. "Until next time Kingslayer."

Varys despaired as silently into the shadows as he appeared, leaving Jamie to his thoughts. When he was gone Jamie reached into his pocket and pulled out the object he was holding. It was a thin gold chain necklace holding a small piece of multi-colored Dragon Glass. For most other, including his sister Cerci, this insignificant piece of jewelry would look like a cheap piece of nothing compared to the riches the Lannaster's have, but to Jamie, this was his most prized possession; because it was all he had left of her: his secret, his princess, his love.

"I'm so sorry I wasn't there to protect you, my love," Jamie looked up from the necklace to the statue again, imagining it was really her there, as if she would open her dark lavender eyes and smile at him.

Across the Narrow Sea in Pentos: 

A female figure of 15 years stood on a stone balcony looking at the twilight covered sea. Her silver hair twinkling in the candle light as she watched, waiting for something passively until she heard her chamber door close and lock. The girl whipped around quickly about to scream and risk waking the dragon until she realized who the intruder was.

"It's alright Danny, it's only me," the mysterious figure, who was obviously a girl from the soothing voice, said from the shadows as she made her way through the room.

"You scared me, I almost alerted Viserys," Daenerys Targaryen (A.K.A Danny) said rushing to the figure and crushing her in a desperate hug, bringing her into the candle light. She was a tall but impressively beautiful woman of 26 year with midnight blue hair looked like ink as did her dark eyes, and suntanned skin. The two girls embraced a few moments more before the dark haired girl released Danny and walked to the balcony herself. "What's wrong?"

"I'm leaving Danny," the dark headed woman said somberly.

"When?" Danny asked rushing back over to the girl, in a panic.

"When I leave here. There is much to do, and in so little time."

"Take me with you. Please, you don't know what it's like with Viserys. He's going to marry me to Kalh Drogo of the Dothraki. You must save me please," Danny pleaded, tears in her eyes.

"You know I can't, not yet."

"Why?" The woman turned to Danny and gripped her shoulders gently, like a mother would their child, and looked into Danny's eyes.

"Because what I need to do, is dangerous and I can't risk your life," she said tilting Danny chin up. "You are stronger than you know, you just need to find it, and maybe this Kalh can help you. The Dothraki, if anything, are a tough people and the breed strength within people. Brother has killed your awareness of your strength before it could bloom. I have tried to nurture it as much as I can but you need to do the rest. Survive Danny and you will find your inner fire."

"You think so?" Danny asked and the woman was reminded of the cruelty this girl has faced her whole life. She just hoped she could last a little longer.

"I know so. I'm sorry but I must go now." The woman headed to the chamber door again but was stopped by Danny.

"I don't know what I'm going to do without you."

"I'm sure you'll manage just fine. But in case you need me or have news, just whistle."

"Whistle?"

"Do it." So Danny did and there on the balcony flew a handsome falcon. "I trust them more then ravens. They are all trained to find me where-ever I am. Just use them with caution, we mustn't let Brother know."

"I will but what should I call you now, since no one knows you exist?"

"Call me Willow."

**A.N: Hey guys so I haven't been on in a long time but I've had this story in my head for a while and thought I'd give writing FF another shot. This story is going to be run solely on reviews. The more I get the more I'm likely to write, so ****REVIEW****. I hope you guys like this so far and love to hear people's feedback. No Flames though please. I also have not read the Books yet but so please don't crucify me if I mix some stuff up. Until next time.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A.N: Hey guys so I haven't been on in a long time but I've had this story in my head for a while and thought I'd give writing FF another shot. This story is going to be run solely on reviews. The more I get the more I'm likely to write, so ****REVIEW****. I hope you guys like this so far and love to hear people's feedback. No Flames though please. I also have not read the Books yet but so please don't crucify me if I mix some stuff up. Until next time. **

**A:N Hey everyone, I just want to say thank you to everyone who reviewed my story so far and hope you guys continue to do so. As you guys can tell I changed the rating of this story from T to M, and I did this more to be safe than anything else. **

**In response to ****Fawkes Devaue ****review, (and thank you so much for reviewing, it really made me happy) I actually already lowered her age as much as I could. She's going to be the same age as Tyrion and Renly (which is about 25) and would have been 10 by the time Roberts Rebellion ended. I couldn't make her any younger based on her part during the Rebellion that you'll see later. I hope this makes sense. **

**Lena: thank you for your review, I thought I was spelling the names right but I will re-look them up. **

** Anyway, I hope you guys like this next chapter and continue to Review. I don't own GOT or ASOIAF. **

Ch1

Robb Stark's Camp:

Jaime found himself lost in his own thoughts again, though in retrospect there wasn't much else to do, being a prisoner didn't give you a lot of activity options. It was a very cold and unforgiving night; the ground seemed to be sucking every bit of heat from Jamie's body and he was uncomfortable by the chains keeping his hands behind him. The wooden post he was chained too gave him no relief either.

'It serves me right, being defeated by a boy half my age. If only my father could see me now,' Jaime thought bitterly. The battle in the Riverlands was only a few weeks ago and no attempt has been made to save him so far. And even worse, Robb's army just got word today from Kings Landing. The honorable Ned Stark was dead. 'Winter is coming and now the lions and wolves are at war. _Fantastic.' _

Jaime chuckled bitterly at himself then. How the mighty have fallen. Not seven months ago he was standing in front of _her _statue remembering a happy life that never was; to going to Winterfell; fucking his sister in a tower; attempted to kill a ten year old boy; going to war to prove himself to his father; and being captured by a boy.

'Perhaps this is what I deserve. After all, my life hasn't gone the way I expected. Falling in love with Cersei and joining the Kings guard to be with her. Then finding my light, my true love, only to have her taken away from me, and trying for years to find solace in Cersei again. Robert was a fuck of a King and the worst husband to Cersei, but at least he lived an honest life. That more than I can say. Maybe I can redeem myself in death,' Just as this thought crossed Jaime's mind, a light from the camp came closer and closer to him, until it revealed itself to be Lady Stark.

"Leave us," she said to the guard next to her, who left quietly.

'Perhaps she can bring about my redemption,' Jaime thought before speaking.

"Lady Stark, you look lovely tonight. Widowhood becomes you," Jaime taunted, he almost missed Catelyn picking up something from the ground. "Your bed must be lonely, is that why you came? I'm not at my best but I think I can be of service. Why don't you slip out of that gown and we'll see if I'm up to it." Jamie barley finished his sentence before Catelyn hit him in the jaw with a heavy rock.

"I do like a violent women," he got out while spitting the blood out of his mouth. 'Only half true. I haven't known much of anything else.'

"I will kill you tonight Ser. Put your head in a box and send it to your sister," Catelyn said venomously.

"I'll show you how. Hit me again, over the ear. And again, and again. You're stronger then you look it shouldn't take long."

"That's what you want people to think, that you don't fear death."

"Oh, I don't milady. The dark is coming for all of us, why cry about it?"

"Because you are going to the deepest of the seven hells if the Gods are just," Catelyn said angrily and looked about to hit him again. However, at the mention of the Gods something in Jaime snapped.

"What Gods are those? The trees you husband prayed to? Where were the trees when his head was being chopped off? If your Gods are real, and if they're just, why is the world so full of injustice?"

'Why did Otylia die if the Gods were just? I prayed for her safety when I heard of my father's march, I tried to get the Mad King to surrender to save her, I killed the Mad King, her father, to save her and all of Kings Landing and yet she still died. No Lady Stark, there are no just Gods.' Jaime added in his head.

"Because of men like you," Catelyn responded.

"There are no men like me… Only me…" 'Only me. Well that brings back memories.'

_It was the first time he truly met Otylia. It was a few days after he joined the king's guard and he was having a hard time adjusting. He was just relived of his post and decided to try and find Cersei, hoping that she could bring him comfort. He was walking past on of the lush gardens in the Red Keep when he heard Prince Rhaegar yelling. _

_"What are you doing? Get down from there!" Jaime immediately walked over to where the Prince was yelling. Prince Rhaegar was known to be a very handsome man, with long silver hair and dark violet eyes. He was the same age as Jaime but was a little taller and leaner frame. However, Jaime knew that despite his lean frame, he was a strong and deadly fighter. What Jaime didn't understand was why the crown prince was yelling at a tree. _

_"Is there something I can help you with, Your Highness?" Rhaegar turned to Jaime, and Jaime saw mixed emotions in his eyes. Rhaegar seemed to be battling three emotions in his eyes, worried, frustrated, amused; and Jaime couldn't figure out why. _

_"I'm afraid that the only person whom can help me is my mother. Can you please make sure she doesn't break her neck until I come back," He said and started to make his way out of the garden. _

_'Make sure who doesn't break their necks?' Jaime asked himself and looked up the remarkably tall tree, to see a flash of white higher up in the tree. "What are you doing?" _

_"Climbing," a high female voice answered him. _

_"Why?" _

_"Do I need a reason?" the voice asked. Jaime, still trying to figure out who he was talking to, replied "yes," while following the figure with his eyes as it made its way onto the thin branches to one side of the tree. _

_"Well, it's difficult to say. On one hand I have decided that today would be a perfect day to climb a tree while thinking about my next great adventure. On the other hand, my younger brother seemed to have lost his new kit in this tree and I have decided to fetch it. Speaking of which…. Look out below," the figure said before a dark blue kit was thrown down by Jaime's head. _

_"That's dangerous though, you could get hurt," Jaime countered. _

_"That' how you know it's an adventure s-" before the figure could finish, the branch they were climbing snapped and they both came tumbling down the tree. Jaime wasted no time in getting below the figure and bracing its fall. However, Jaime couldn't keep his balance and fell flat on his back with the figure on top of him. When he regained his senses he found himself face to face with one of the maiden's angles. _

_ A young heart shaped face, with larger dark lavender eyes, pouty lips that seemed to be locked in a breathy smile, button noise, and a waterfall of freefalling hair that was a cross between white gold and snow white in color. It was the cutest face he had ever seen and it seemed to be locked onto his until the Queen's voice got their attention. _

_ "Otylia, what were you thinking?" the queen asked sternly._

_ 'Otylia?... As in Princess Otylia Tagaryen?' Jaime thought as Otylia got up and turned to her mother, who was standing there with Rhaegar and young Viserys. She quickly picked up the forgotten kite from the ground and presented it to her mother. _

_ "I was retreating Erys' kite mother. He lost it to the tree yesterday," she answered, handing the kite to her little brother who looked less than happy. He practically ripped the kite from her hands and was about to storm away when Rhella stopped him. _

_ "What do you say Viserys?" _

_ "Thank  
you sister for getting me my old kite back, even though I could have just gotten a new one," he answered with a huff and stormed away. Rhella just shook her head and turned back to her daughter. _

_ "Sweet one please don't do something dangerous like that again. If Ser. Jaime wasn't here you could have seriously hurt yourself. Are you alright, Ser. Jaime?" Rhella asked as Jaime got to his feet. _

_ "Yes your grace. I was only happy to help a member of the royal family, he said graciously. _

_ "All the same, thank you for catching my daughter while Rhaegar was away. Now if you excuse me, I must teach my youngest how to properly say thank you. Rhaegar, I believe your father was looking for you as well." The Queen departed and the prince soon after, but not until thanking Jaime himself and telling him that "he will not forget his kindness." This left Jaime and Otylia alone again. _

_ Jaime remembered seeing her a five years ago at Casterly Rock. He had been ten then and she was only three, Riding up thought the gate on a pony with her brother behind her. 'She must be eight or nine now. She will grow up to be a great beauty, I'm sure of that.' _

_ "Thank you for catching me and I'm sorry if I caused you trouble," she said quietly while looking at the ground. _

_ "Just as long as you listen to your mother and don't do it again," he answered but the response he got was not what he expected. She turned to him, looked straight in his eyes and said: "Where's the fun in that?" _

_ "You're not like most girls are you?" he laughed. _

_ "That's because there are no girls like me, only me," she said with a giggle before running off somewhere. _

The memory was a happy one, but it also brought a prang of pain in his heart. 'She will never grow into the beauty she should have been now.' Jaime was taken out of his thoughts by Lady Stark who was looking at him with a mix between anger, sadness, and revolution.

"My son, Bran, how did he come to fall from that tower?"

"I pushed him out the window," Jaime answered with no hesitation. Catelyn just looked at him with disbelief.

"Why?"

"I'd hoped the fall would kill him."

"Why?" It was this question that gave Jaime pause. At the time, he thought he tried to kill the boy because of the "love" he had for Cersei, and wanting to protect their secret. However, in his dreams where he relieved that moment, it wasn't the Stark climber that he saw catching them, but another one from so long ago and that tore him up inside.

"You should get some sleep. It's going to be a long war."

Kings Landing

In the darkness of the lower levels of the Red Keep, lit only by torch lights loomed the magnificent skulls of the Tagaryen dragons. The large mythical beasts that once won a crown and made others look on with awe and terror, their skulls now hidden like a dark memory in the Keep, in hopes to be forgotten by the new régime.

In front of one of the largest skulls stood a hooded figure, their feminine hand grazing the skulls lazily, as if she were petting the face of a small child.

"So far has the might fallen," the all too familiar voice of Willow said, quietly to herself.

"Though a dragon may fall, it, like a phoenix, can rise again from the ashes," Varys said, emerging from the shadows like the spiders he was lord of. Willow turned to him and dropped her hood. "Is this wise malady?"

"Perhaps not, but while I was passing through, I wanted to see them again. To remind myself…" She trailed off.

"You shouldn't torcher yourself like this. There are others who would be more than happy to help you. You need only ask," Varys said kindly, almost fatherly, something the urchin will never be.

"What news do you bring?" Willow asked, ignoring Varys' last statement.

"There is a war in the north. The lions and wolves are at each other's throats. I worry things will fall into darkness before the slow dawn emerges again."

"Lord Stark?"

"A resident of one of the black cells. We are trying to save his life and send him to the Wall, but his fate seems unclear. The new King seems as trepidations as the Mad King once was. I fear for everyone's safety now, including my own. I may be unable to curry anymore news to you for a while, I'm afraid."

"You do what you must, but what news from my heading? Is he safe?"

"As far as I know. Are you sure you want to do this? You may not be able to make it there."

"I must try. My family has been separated for so long. It is time for its pieces to come together again."

"I understand malady. I will try to continue to help you in any way I can," Varys said with a bow and kissed Willow's hand.

"That's all I ask. Stay safe my friend," Willow said with a smile, donned her hood, and disappeared into the darkness.


End file.
